


When Two Different Worlds Collide

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merman, Drama, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Minseok não possuía nada. Estava no fundo de sua completa escuridão e pensou que ficaria assim para sempre, até que Lu Han o mostrou que mesmo em meio as noites sem fins, um raio de luz podia surgir na escuridão que preenchia-o.





	When Two Different Worlds Collide

Minseok nasceu em um mundo de escuridão.

Seus olhos se abriram para o mundo, mas ele não era capaz de vê-lo.

Não viu o rosto de sua progenitora, não viu as expressões de desdém das demais sereias quando notaram a falta de direção do mais novo tritão do grupo, não viu a abundância de cores presentes nos corais e animais a cercá-lo, não viu o oceano e não viu quando o deixaram sozinho.

Foi abandonado à própria sorte, completamente renegado por todos aqueles que deveriam ser sua família, seus amigos, seu lar.

Seu canto a chamar por seu bando não foi respondido; apenas ecoou pela a água, criando ondas que se alastraram por quase um quilômetro de distância, diminuindo a intensidade cada vez que chegava mais longe, até que se desfizesse de vez.

Estava sozinho.

Não havia ninguém ao seu lado além da água gelada e salgada contornando seu corpo e o transformando em parte do oceano tão repleto de vida, mas ao mesmo tempo sem nada para espantar a solidão dentro do peito de Minseok.

E assim, completamente só na imensidão oceânica, seu instinto de sobrevivência tentou mantê-lo vivo, lhe dizendo o que deveria fazer para seguir sua vida independente daqueles que o abandonaram.

Ouviu e sentiu animais irem e virem. Tubarões, tartarugas, polvos, arraias, baleias, golfinhos, peixes solitários, cardumes e principalmente outras sereias. Todos passavam por ele, mas nenhum ficava, cada ser vivo seguindo seu caminho e deixando que ele ficasse lá na completa escuridão de seus olhos.

Mesmo que Minseok não possuísse a habilidade para ver, ainda dispunha de sua audição, que fora perfeitamente aguçada para compensar o que lhe faltava. Graças a isso, viveu por dezessete longos anos no vazio das águas profundas, seguindo as medusas a fim de facilitar sua procura por elas e não morrer de fome; e, consequentemente, ficando próximo do local favorito das sereias procurarem por comida. Mas ninguém interagia com ele, por mais que ele tentasse fazer amizade.

Ele só não queria mais estar na solidão, mas a escuridão jamais o deixaria.

Já não tinha mais esperanças, por isso desistiu de tentar. Deixou-se ser aquilo que todos queriam que ele fosse: nada mais que uma parte insignificante do oceano.

No entanto, o próprio oceano lhe trouxe algo.

Quando estava quieto descansando em seu lugar de costume, Minseok ouviu certa agitação na água.

Quase nenhum animal passava por ali. Precisava descer bastante no fundo, a temperatura era mais baixa com relação aos demais lugares, o som era quase nulo, a pressão podia ser desconfortável. Um lugar tão solitário, isolado e abandonado quanto o próprio Minseok, e mesmo assim agora ele podia escutar algo se aproximando dali, criando uma esperança que fosse se aproximando de si.

Era devagar e calmo, movimentos verticais para a baixo e para cima. Com apenas poucos detalhes notados no som, Minseok já conseguiu distinguir a criatura, o que imediatamente chamou-lhe a atenção. Um pouco hesitante, saiu de sua pequena caverna e emergiu até onde ouviu tudo, tentando calcular a localização do suposto tritão. Quanto mais ouvia a singela melodia se tornar mais alta, mais sua cauda movimentava-se em certa afobação, a esperança a crescer em seu peito e o deixando animado.

E de repente tudo parou, o silêncio quase voltando a se instalar naquela parte do oceano se não fosse pelo barulho do corpo de Minseok atravessando a água parada.

Por alguns segundos, ele também parou, o medo lhe dizendo para recuar.

Sua audição nunca falhou consigo, mas era inevitável sentir receio de tudo aquilo que desconhecia.

Mas o que tinha a temer?

Era rejeitado, não possuía um lugar dentro de nenhuma família, seja da sua espécie ou de outras. Não tinha nada a perder se algo arriscasse a sua vida, talvez fizesse um favor a si mesmo.

E com esses pensamentos, Minseok achou coragem para prosseguir e por um fim a sua curiosidade.

Impulsionou seu corpo e moveu a cauda devagar, não conseguindo evitar estar oscilante mesmo que tenha adquirido um gole pequeno de coragem. Como de costume, ele esticou o braço e tentou tatear ao se abeirar, buscando sentir qualquer superfície que pudesse lhe dizer alguma coisa.

Até que sentiu.

O eco da palma de sua mão ao encontro à alguma coisa fluiu por alguns metros, criando ondas na água congelante. Minseok apalpou por mais, escorregando seus dedos por sobre aquilo em sua frente, sentindo a textura macia e o formato idêntico ao de sua mão, apenas com dedos mais longos e grossos.

E subitamente o ser reagiu, fechando a mão ao redor da sua, seus dedos se entrelaçando.

Convencido que era realmente um tritão ou talvez uma sereia, Minseok perguntou-lhe o nome, mas nenhuma resposta foi ouvida.

Ao invés disso, a criatura desentrelaçou seus dedos. Quando ele pensou que ela iria embora, essa agarrou-lhe a mão novamente com uma diferente da que haviam se tocado e passou a desenhar com a ponta do dedo indicador na palma de Minseok, que apenas ficava cada vez mais confuso.

A outra criatura não emitia um só som, mas parecia estar empenhada em se comunicar com Minseok, aproximando-se desse, suas caudas relando no processo, e trazendo a mão dele ao seu rosto para que ele o tocasse, permitindo que Minseok tivesse certeza que era um tritão a sua frente.

Minseok tateou toda a face do outro, sentindo a textura macia da pele lisa, o relevo da testa, dos olhos, dos lábios e da cicatriz sobre o lábio inferior. Sentiu cada parte do rosto do outro e tentou formar em sua cabeça um desenho mental daquilo, um sorriso gentil esboçando em sua boca ao sentir o ser que tocava sorrir antes, as maçãs altas do rosto dele inflando um pouco e os lábios abrindo espaço no meio, expondo fileiras de dentes.

Estava tão perdido se divertindo estudando a face, os cabelos e as guelras, que  esqueceu-se de tudo, ficando ali confortavelmente vivenciando algo que nunca pôde.

Nunca foi capaz de saber como os outros de sua espécie eram; só sabia por causa de si mesmo, várias e várias vezes que se tocou para ter uma ideia de como é e descobrir mais detalhes. Ter a chance de finalmente tocar e interagir com alguém era incrível para Minseok, uma grande alegria o deixando excitado.  

Ele perguntou mais uma vez o nome do outro e novamente não obteve resposta. No lugar, a mão do segundo tritão guiou a de Minseok sobre seu pescoço até os lábios, deixando que três dedos ficassem grudados sobre eles.

De repente os lábios se moveram e imediatamente Minseok esperou ouvir algo, mas o silêncio persistiu. E foi então que finalmente entendeu.

Ele não podia falar.

Assim como Minseok, aquele tritão, Lu Han, também tinha uma deficiência.

Assim como Minseok, ele havia sido renegado por sua família, foi deixado para trás e à própria sorte quando não conhecia nada.

Assim como Minseok, ele não tinha nada além de si mesmo.

Minseok nunca foi capaz de saber o nome de Lu Han, mas também não se importou com isso. O que Lu Han lhe disse não precisou ser pronunciado por palavras ou canto, Minseok pôde entender apenas pela forma que ele agarrou-lhe a mão e nunca mais a largou, guiando Minseok para lugares que esse nunca foi capaz de ir.

Lu Han o livrou da escuridão, mostrando-lhe que mesmo por entre as noites sem fins, um raio de luz podia surgir em meio à escuridão que preenchia-o. O encheu de cores, trazendo a amizade que ele nunca teve e mais tarde o amor que ele nunca pensou que merecia. Deu-lhe uma esperança, um abraço, um amor, um sorriso, uma família e um lar.

Criaram uma relação mútua em que se ensinavam tudo aquilo que aprenderam sozinhos, não necessitando daquilo que lhes faltava para se entenderem.

Minseok conseguia entender perfeitamente bem o que Lu Han gostaria de dizer quando agarava-lhe a mão e o puxava de leve, guiando-lhe o caminho. Minseok conseguia entender o que Lu Han gostaria de dizer quando cutucava-lhe e saia nadando para longe. Minseok conseguia entender tudo o que Lu Han gostaria de dizer ao segurar sua mão e entrelaçar suas caudas, o toque do rosto dele indo ao encontro da curvatura de seu pescoço e deixando que ficassem nessa posição, ambos confortáveis demais para se separarem; até que depois escorregasse os lábios para os de Minseok e os tomasse com carinho.

Sem usar quaisquer palavras, Lu Han disse-lhe que amava.

E o sentimento foi retribuído.

Um servia de olhos e o outro de voz, formando um só ser que não mais se importava com serem renegados.

Tinham um ao outro, e isso bastava.

Dois mundos que se colidiram para formar um.


End file.
